Conventionally, a surgical robot of a master/slave system in which a detection switch for detecting abnormality of an operator is provided to an input unit for inputting control information of a master side, namely a robot body, is proposed (Patent Document 1).
In this conventional surgical robot, the robot is stopped or held in position, and the automatic operation and manual operation are switched, in accordance with the detection state of the detection switch.
Also, one of the conventionally proposed surgical robots actuates a warning buzzer when pressure is detected by a piezoelectric film on the outer peripheral wall surface of a trocar which is pierced into the body (Patent Document 2).